


chanxing mini fics and blurbs

by jusdefraise



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, blurbs, idk what else to tag, just know there's a bit of everything, married au, multiple AUs, non-au, tattoo artist au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusdefraise/pseuds/jusdefraise
Summary: chanxing are my real life dads and i sometimes write little mini fics/blurbs about them that are much too short to stand on their own. i thought i'd just publish them in a little collection so here we are! i plan to keep this as an ongoing thing, because of the fact that i always end up starting these little drabble type things, so yeah :) please enjoy!





	1. bad boy, pink boy

**Author's Note:**

> word count: 557  
> college!au
> 
> "yixing is slightly out of chanyeol's league."
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

"Who's he?"

Chanyeol nods over to the boy who just walked into the cafeteria with an army green backpack strapped to his back and his blond hair styled off of his face. His deep set dimple makes him look soft despite the black leather jacket he's wearing along with the black skinny jeans and combat boots.

But that's not what catches Chanyeol's attention.

Underneath that black leather jacket is an army green crop-top showing off the boy's toned abs and jutting hip bones. Chanyeol swallows hard when the boy walks a little closer and sees that there is a stud in each hip and a piercing in his belly button as well. The boy's collarbones peak out of the top of his top to show small Chinese characters along the top and bottom.

Baekhyun (finally) speaks up, "That's Zhang Yixing. Transfer student from China. Double major in fashion design and music composition. Extremely hot and every person with eyes’s wet dream. He's in Jongdae's fashion marketing class and not only is he hot, he's also one of the sweetest people alive.” Baekhyun reaches over and closes Chanyeol's mouth (he didn't even know it was open).

"But don't get any ideas," Han says, eyebrows raised and noisily smacking on his gum, "Your parents still think you're straight, and if they knew you were gay, he's exactly the type they wouldn't want you dating. They would have your ass on a silver platter. Not to mention, he's extremely out of your league. I don’t think it’s gonna happen, Chan.” 

"What they don't know won't hurt them," Chanyeol mutters, watching Yixing draw into an almost filled sketchbook and eat an apple. "Besides, it's not like I'm saying I think it’ll happen either. He’s a god and I’m like some weird ass tree or something. Gods and tress don’t go very well together.“ 

Han nods sagely while Baekhyun pats his back twice, and Chanyeol tears his eyes away to read over his lines for the university’s upcoming musical. He finishes his lunch and when he's throwing away his trash, he feels a tap on his shoulder.

"Park Chanyeol, right?" Zhang Yixing says as he readjusts his backpack on his shoulder, making the croptop flash even more skin than there already is. Chanyeol’s eyes widen and he swallows, nodding.

Yixing looks at him up and down, not even trying to be subtle, and nods. "I'd like you to be my model for my fashion design final. I'll give you some time to think about it, so call me when you have an answer." He holds out a piece of paper with a number and Chanyeol takes it with shaking fingers.

"I hope I hear from you soon," Yixing smiles and bows slightly. Before he leaves, he ghosts his fingers along Chanyeol's sweater clad arm.

"Pink is a nice color on you," Yixing murmurs before winking at Chanyeol and walking away. Chanyeol stands there, mouth gaping open and he can vaguely make out Baekhyun's "holy shit" in the background. 

Han gets up and guides him back to his seat and Baekhyun claps Chanyeol's shoulder. "Congrats, bro. You've just indirectly been called attractive by Zhang Yixing." Chanyeol stares at the table and Han reminds him to breathe.

"I need you guys to help me get rid of everything that isn't pink in my closet."


	2. my universe becomes perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 819  
> domestic!au  
> tattoo artist!yixing and his clingy boyfriend
> 
> "yixing comes home after a long day at work."
> 
> title stolen from the shakespeare poem (that i wish i knew the name of) mentioned in the blurb~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

Yixing's deep sigh resonates throughout the living room as he leans back into the couch and closes his eyes. It's been a long day at the tattoo parlor with his last walk-in's tattoo taking almost four hours to finish half of it. He had to call it quits and schedule an appointment to complete the tattoo tomorrow in fear of messing up.

"Just wanna eat soup and sleep for years," he mumbles to himself and sheds his jacket, leaving only his white and black tank top underneath.

Suddenly, he feels a weight on his lap and he lets out a slight "oomph" as he lifts his head up and opens his eyes to Chanyeol's smiling face.

He's not wearing a shirt, but he is wearing a pair of basketball shorts that have ridden up slightly when he sat down. Yixing smiles as he takes in the black ink on his torso and the colored ink on Chanyeol's pale thighs, the designs disappearing under the blue fabric of his shorts. The matching tattoos of two groups of roses on each thigh (the only color tattoos he has: one group was purple and the other group was red) were done by Yixing and a few others scattering his calfs (small things like a toothbrush and toothpaste tube, quotes from his favorite books and poems, and a little sushi roll). Most of the ones on his arms, chest, and back are done by other people except the small heart around his collarbone mole and the mandala in between his shoulder blades. Those were also done by Yixing.

There are only three tattoos on his hands and wrists: the one on his left ring finger knuckle where Yixing's name in Chinese characters are inked in place of a ring, as well as on his left wrist, in Yixing's handwriting, "I love you" is written in Chinese, and on his right wrist, "Forever" is written in Korean.

"I like when you do that," Chanyeol's voice breaks him from his thoughts. Yixing looks up to meet his eyes and rubs small circles into his thighs. "Do what?"

"Look at me," Chanyeol says softly and places his arms on Yixing's shoulders, hands playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. "Makes me feel special."

"Humans naturally draw their attention to beautiful things, and you're beautiful,” Yixing replies simply, tracing the arrows on the inside of Chanyeol's bicep and the equal sign on the top of his forearm. "I want to tattoo something else on you. I'm not sure what yet."

"Only if you get something too," Chanyeol pouts, his dark brown hair falling into his eyes. "You only have three. I already know what I want you to get." He traces the Hangul characters (Chanyeol's name) on Yixing's left ring finger knuckle, then the "I love you" in his handwriting. The "Forever" was difficult for him to write in Chinese characters, and he rewrote it for hours until he was satisfied with how it looked.

"What would you like me to get, my dear?" Yixing smiles as he drags his husband across his lap to be closer together, and he places a kiss on Chanyeol's dimple. Chanyeol purses his lips and tugs Yixing's shirt off. Yixing raises his eyebrows, but stays silent as Chanyeol drags his fingers across his ribs, just below his left nipple. 

" _But if you were in my arms, dear love, the happiness would take my breath away... If I should think of love, I'd think of you_ ," Chanyeol recites in English. He smiles at the end and switches back to Korean. “It’s Shakespeare. I really like those lines. I think they belong on you."

Yixing thinks those lines are so fitting. He thinks all the happiness felt in the world could never amount to the happiness blooming in his chest, in the crevices of his lungs and heart, when he feels Chanyeol's warm skin pressed against his, even in the most innocent of ways.

"Okay," Yixing nods. "I'll get it. Write it out for me and I'll sketch up a design for..." he hums, trailing off and looking for a blank space of skin on Chanyeol's torso. "Right here," he places his hand on the space in between Chanyeol's belly button and his hip bone. He flicks Chanyeol's belly button piercing because he knows it tickles and he wants to be annoying. "I'll have Sehun do mine for me after I do yours. How's next Tuesday sound?" 

Chanyeol grins and hugs Yixing, placing sloppy kisses all over his neck and jaw. "It sounds perfect. Now, come on. My mom finally sent me the recipe for that bean sprout soup you love. Let me cook it for you and we can think up some designs."

 _This_ , Yixing thinks as Chanyeol drags him into the kitchen and dances around excitedly for no reason, _is why I'm so in love with him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be my friend on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/fraisekji)


	3. winter blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 943
> 
> "things you said with too many miles in between us."
> 
> WARNINGS: infidelity
> 
> honestly i dont know what this is and i kinda hate myself for writing it  
> (for k)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

Yixing bites his lip as he waits for the Skype call to connect. He shivers once more as a strong gust of wind blows onto his red cheeks and holds his phone closer to his face, hoping to cover the chill slightly. Norwegian weather was ruthless in the winter, especially when he has to stand outside to get the best wifi.

Yixing furrows his eyebrows, wondering what’s taking Chanyeol, his fiancé, so long to answer the phone. Usually he picks up after two or three rings, always excited to talk to Yixing in his stolen moments. Except lately…

“Hello?” a breathless Chanyeol answers the call and startles Yixing from his thoughts. Yixing immediately brightens up and smiles. “Hi, baby, how are you?”

There’s rustling heard on the other line as Chanyeol walks into what Yixing recognizes as their kitchen. Chanyeol looks red in the face, hair slightly matted down and messy. “Did you just come back from the gym?” Yixing inquires, dragging his boot back and forth in the snow. “You look a little tired.”

Chanyeol’s face shifts for a second as he tugs his tank top sleeve higher on his shoulder. It’s inside out. “Yeah, the gym. Worked out for a while, but I have lots of work to catch up on.” He’s not looking at the phone camera.

Yixing frowns slightly and hesitantly says, “We don’t have to talk right now if you’re busy… We just haven’t called each other for a few days and I miss your pretty face.” Usually that would get a flustered reaction from Chanyeol, but today he’s oddly somber, only offering a slight chuckle. “No, that’s okay.” 

And then Yixing sees it. 

His eyes widen and he swallows the lump growing in his throat. “Chanyeol.” Chanyeol finally looks at his screen and hums. “Yes?”

“Is that a hickey?” Yixing mutters, eyes now stinging along with his face, except it's not from the icy winds. Chanyeol’s eyes widen as he slaps a hand over the red purple bruise on the junction on his neck. He begins to frantically shake his head. 

“N-No! It was Kyungsoo! He flicked me in the neck the other day. You know how strong he can be,” Chanyeol looks into the camera with a gentle gaze. “Why would you think that? I wouldn’t do that to you, Xing.” Yixing relaxes slightly and nods, willing away his tears.

“Chan? Hurry up, come back to bed.”

Yixing’s eyes widen and the lump comes back even larger at the sound of the delicate female voice coming through the other line. Chanyeol swears and yells at her, “I told you to stay in the room until I was finished!” She whines back, “I was getting cold.” 

Yixing’s ears tune out their argument as he sinks down to his knees, melted snow and ice seeping through his jeans. He feels the tears stream down his face rapidly, not even bothering to wipe them away. “You lied to me,” he whispers. “You lied.”

This was effective enough to stop Chanyeol’s yelling. “No, baby, please. It’s all a mistake! I didn’t mean to-“

“Mean to what?” Yixing spits back harshly. “Mean to cheat on me while I’m away, studying so we can have a better life? While I’m away, working while I’m here, even though I hardly know the language, so I can save up for our wedding? While I’m away, sitting here, day after day, missing you and being loyal to you? Are you fucking kidding me, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol’s eyes light up in anger. “How am I supposed to feel? Staying here while you’re in fucking Europe living the nice life, I feel like some sort of,” he pauses, making an angry grunt, “Like some sort of stay at home trophy wife! I need a life, too! I get no affection or love or attention or anything while you’re not here!”

“You asshole!” Yixing screams, standing up and braving a large gust of wind. “Of course you’d blame this on me! You cheated on me, Chanyeol, while I’m here doing all of this for you!” 

Chanyeol scoffs. “I didn’t ask you to do all this.”

“I did it because I love you! Because you like nice things! Because I wanna spoil you,” Yixing sobs. He’s just woken up his host mother and he can hear her concerned calls from the inside of the house. “All these things I do, traveling, studying, working, I do it because I care about you! I care about our future together. Or should I say, what would've been our future.”

Chanyeol remains silent, his brows furrowed and lip caught between his teeth. Yixing coughs and sniffles. Crying in the cold will make him sick. He feels a few snowflakes float onto his cheeks.

“You have two weeks,” he starts after a minute of silence, “to pack up all your shit and leave my apartment. I want my ring back too. Leave it in my bedside table drawer.”

“But, Yixing-“ Chanyeol starts, bringing the phone closer to his face as if he can’t believe what he’s just been told.

“No,” Yixing mutters back darkly. “I can’t do this. Keep the other gifts, but the ring, the apartment… Those are mine now.” 

Chanyeol stares blankly at the phone before he nods. He’s about the hang up the call when Yixing says, “Canlie?”

Chanyeol freezes. “Yes?”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t enough.” The line dies.

Yixing trudges back into the house and to his host mother, where she sits, waiting on the couch. He collapses into her arms, head buried into her chest as he sobs in his accented Norwegian about how he’s lost the boy he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be my friend on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/fraisekji)


	4. welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 604  
> non au  
> fluff (like super fluff)
> 
> "chanyeol and yixing are finally reunited."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

Yixing feels fingers fluttering across the small of his back where his shirt has ridden up and he blinks an eye open, well aware of who those fingers belong to.

"Hello, ge," a pair of big, bright eyes greet him, "I didn't know you came in last night. I thought you were arriving this morning. I woke up early and everything."

Yixing smiles at Chanyeol's pouting face and lifts the blanket up, signaling the man to get into the bed with him. It's hard fitting two men over 180cm on a single bed, but they've had lots of practice.

Yixing closes his eyes when he feels Chanyeol crawl in bed with him and loop his arms around him. Chanyeol may be all gangly, long limbs and much too tall for his own good, but he loves being babied, always preferring to be the small spoon or snuggling into the crook of Yixing's neck instead of vice versa (even though his legs hang off the edge of the bed).

"I took an earlier flight," Yixing mumbles into Chanyeol's hair and squirms slightly when Chanyeol huffs into his neck, the air tickling the sensitive skin. "Missed you too much."

Chanyeol beams at that (Yixing doesn't have to open his eyes to know that. He just knows.) and places a sloppy kiss below Yixing's collarbone. "I missed you too, ge," he says in accented Mandarin and moves himself up the bed so he's eye level with Yixing.

Yixing opens his eyes and finally looks at Chanyeol. His hair is combed and sprawled out on his forehead and his face is clear of makeup, showing the few acne scars and blemishes he has on his cheeks and jaw. He's wearing the sweater Yixing bought him for his birthday (despite it being summer currently) and under the covers, he can feel Chanyeol’s jeans rubbing against Yixing's legs. Yixing thinks Chanyeol is perfect like this.

"I watched your movie on the plane," he smiles as he brushes some of Chanyeol's faded red hair from covering his eyebrows. He frowns when he realizes the stylists might have to dye it again today and he takes a minute to memorize the way Chanyeol's black roots mingle with the red-pink hair and his fair skin tone. 

"Really?" Chanyeol continues in his adorable Mandarin and rubs his nose against Yixing's slightly. "Did you like it?"

"Yes, I really did. Your acting skills never fail to impress me," Yixing pauses to press a kiss to the corner or Chanyeol's mouth. "But your Mandarin surprised me. You speak very well, Canlie."

"Thank you, hyung," Chanyeol switches back to Korean and closes his eyes. Yixing smiles when he sees Chanyeol's ears turn red, the stray rays of sunlight peeking through the blinds and spilling over the side of Chanyeol's head.

"You're so cute, baobei. My Canlie is so cute," Yixing teases in Mandarin as he tickles Chanyeol's sides and Chanyeol bursts out laughing, gasping "Ge! Ge, stop, we'll wake up the other members!"

"Won't be the first time," Yixing answers smugly and pulls Chanyeol closer to him once more. 

They lay in silence for a few minutes and Yixng thinks Chanyeol fell asleep again, until he speaks up, "Yixing ge?"

"Yes, Canlie?" he asks, placing his hand over where Chanyeol's heart is, finding comfort in the steady beating.

"I love you. I'm glad you're home. Let's do well this comeback," Chanyeol mumbles against Yixing's sternum. Yixing smiles as he watches Chanyeol's eyes softly close and his breathing even out. He closes his eyes and whispers in his native language into the quietness.

"I love you too, Canlie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be my friend on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/fraisekji)


	5. fairytale endings do come true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1323  
> domestic/married/dads!au 
> 
> "chanyeol and yixing may have fought a dragon or two."
> 
> WARNING: mentions of homophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote half of this with a face mask on lol enjoy! 
> 
> (also the end note is completely optional to read, i just felt i had to explain myself a little hehe)

"You're very pretty like this."

Chanyeol opens his eyes and squints through the sunlight to look at Yixing, who's sitting next to him. They're situated on a picnic blanket in the park closest to their small house on the corner of their street and Yixing is staring at him and running his hands through his hair.

"I'm pretty all the time," Chanyeol says and closed his eyes, moving to rest his head on Yixing's thigh. "Besides, you're only trying to kiss up to me because I managed to get mosquito repellent on the kids before they ran off to rescue worms from their impending death beneath the soil."

"But worms live in the soil," Yixing chuckles and watches their kids play in the sand box a few feet away. Emeka looks up and smiles brightly, his bright bucket red hat defending him from the sun's rays and his older sister, Flor, trying to dump sand on his head. Yixing yells out a "play nicely" before Chanyeol replies, "You can tell them that they're actually killing the worms and ruin their six and seven year old innocent mentality. I'll be here to wipe the tears and snot."

Yixing scoffs and yanks on Chanyeol’s hair slightly to tease him before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Chanyeol watches him breathe in and out for a while and has a small flashback to their wedding day. Outside on a sunny day in the backyard of Yixing's parent's house, Yixing wore his dad’s black tux and Chanyeol rented a navy blue one. It was a small affair, as they were short on money, and three days after, they flew back to Canada, where they reside and work.

“Stop staring at me,” Yixing mumbles before opening his eyes and smiles brightly at Chanyeol’s pouting face. “How’d you know?”

Yixing strokes the side of Chanyeol’s face softly, and he leans in so his nose is brushing his partner’s. “I’ve been married to you for ten years,” he chuckles, “and I’ve been with you for even longer. I think I can tell when you’re staring at me by now. I know, I’m pretty irresistible.” Chanyeol snorts and pushes Yixing’s face away and sits up, stretching out his limbs. He winces when his back pops, and Yixing rubs his lower back, face etched with worry.

“You should visit the doctor,” the older mumbles, continuing to massage Chanyeol’s lower back. "You've been pushing yourself into those long hours at work and all that sitting at a desk is hurting your back." Chanyeol shifts to his knees and sticks his tongue out at Yixing. 

“I’ll be fine, I’m just sore. We’re not that young anymore, you can’t be bending me into all those positions," he teases and smirks at Yixing's red ears. "Honestly, last night surprised me. I didn’t know you still had it in you, old man.” He shrieks when Yixing starts to throw the grapes they brought with them at him and their kids run over to ‘save Appa from mean Baba’.

“My knights in shining armor,” Chanyeol yells and throws both of them over his shoulders, their high pitched squeals drawing laughs from both Chanyeol and Yixing. They all collapse in one big heap on their picnic blanket and are still giggling by the time the sun sets and Yixing suggests they go home. 

“I couldn’t have asked for a better life,” Chanyeol murmurs into Yixing’s chest later that night, tangled in each other’s arms while the kids sleep peacefully in the next room. “I have beautiful kids, the most handsome husband,” he trails off, sleep seeping into his words, “a nice house, a good job. I must’ve fought a fucking dragon in my past life to get all this amazing shit happen to me.”

Yixing laughs, tugging Chanyeol closer to his chest and stroking his side. “A dragon? You don’t seem like the type.” Chanyeol whines something about ‘don’t judge past me based on present me, dickhead’ and promptly falls asleep, his eyes fluttered closed. Yixing watches the rise and fall of Chanyeol’s back while he breathes, and he thinks about what Chanyeol said.

Their life was in no way easy. They faced so much prejudice in both China and South Korea. Chanyeol’s parents kicked Chanyeol out at 17 after finding out he was bisexual and left him to fend for himself. Yixing was only 19 and on vacation when he stumbled, quite literally, upon a shivering Chanyeol outside his hostel, covered in only a thin blanket and with tears streaming down his face.

Yixing not only told Chanyeol to stick with him, but even helped him get all his important documents and clothes from his parents house (with a little bit of breaking and entering involved). He helped him get a visa to live in China with Yixing’s family and they welcomed him with open arms, even if they didn’t really have the means to feed and house another person.

They started dating a few months after Chanyeol got settled, deciding to work hard to learn English and move to North America as soon as they could. The two years they spent in China were filled with both the good and the bad. In the house, they could be themselves, kissing and cuddling and whispering loving things to each other, with nothing more than Yixing’s family teasing them slightly. Outside the house walls, they were ridiculed and frowned upon. After a few months of name calling and slurs thrown their way, they stopped showing affection, even if it looked platonic. They had gotten so paranoid that they walked half a foot apart in public, sat in separate seats on the bus, and even stopped eating at restaurants altogether. 

When Yixing was 22, he was accepted for the position of being the head of the Chinese branch of a huge advertising firm in Canada. He immediately accepted and Chanyeol began to apply for colleges there to continue his engineering degree. There was a few months where they were separated while Chanyeol was waiting on an acceptance letter, but as soon as he got that letter, they began their new life together. 

They got married by the court six months after they moved to Vancouver, just the two of them with the sweet little Portuguese lady (who spoke very little English, but they loved her all the same) as their witness. They had the bigger (but still small) ceremony back in Changsha for Yixing’s family and their friends. 

Now, Yixing is the head of the whole East Asia department of the firm and Chanyeol works for a oil and gas company. Their kids, Flor from Venezuela and Emeka from Ivory Coast, are as sweet and smart as they can be, despite the mean comments they get about their “two dads with squinty eyes” from mean kids at school. They don’t have to worry about if they can afford Christmas or Valentine's Day gifts anymore, or if they can afford a trip to visit Yixing’s grandparents. 

Thinking back on his life makes Yixing tear up and hold Chanyeol a little tighter. It’s times like this where he feels like everything is a dream and as soon as he wakes up, it will disappear. He forces himself to relax and he begins to hum a song from his childhood about how life and love and happiness are found in the smallest and most simple of moments.

He falls asleep in the arms of the man of his dreams, and when he wakes up, it’ll be to his son crawling into the bed for morning cuddles and his daughter whining about wanting mooncakes, even if it’s spring and nowhere near the Mid-Autumn festival. 

He’ll wake up and see Chanyeol smile at him sleepily with all his teeth and drool on the corners of his mouth, and he’ll think that maybe Chanyeol’s theory about dragon fighting isn’t all that crazy after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just as a side note: im really big on diversity so i always find a way to mention things like race or ethnicity when describing characters or have ethnic (is that the correct term?) names for my ocs because, as a latinx young woman, i like the visibility and representation it provides. that's why i mentioned the portuguese woman and having chanxing's kids be from different countries. i also like to make my fics take place in countries and cities other than south korea, china, la, and ny so if that bothers you or something im sorry?? but im not really sorry because im tired of the same uniform thing.
> 
> sorry for this long note huhuhu i promise ill shut up now
> 
> be my friend on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/fraisekji)


	6. i'd kiss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 293  
> new year’s eve
> 
> “yixing counts down on new year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is rushed and very short and the ending (in my opinion) isn't all that great. nevertheless, i hope you enjoy!

“You don’t look very excited.”

Chanyeol blinks slowly at Yixing from where he’s curled up on the couch. He whines and makes grabby hands at his boyfriend, snuggling into his chest when he (finally) sits down and rubbing his eyes. Yixing chuckles and runs his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair.

“Don’t do that or else I’ll really fall asleep,” Chanyeol pouts, eyes already drooping closed. “What time is it anyways?”

Yixing places his mug of tea on the coffee table and glances at the clock on the TV. “15 minutes until midnight, my love.” He laughs as Chanyeol groans.

“There’s no way I’m staying awake for this countdown bullshit,” he mumbles, half his sentence running together. Yixing tsks and runs his hand up and down Chanyeol’s back. “What time did you sleep last night?”

Chanyeol sighs and lays his head in the older man’s lap. “Like 4…? I don’t really remember.” He chuckles at Yixing’s worried expression. “Calm down, old man, I’m okay now. I just really needed to finish that scene.”

“Maybe dating a screenplay writer wasn’t the best idea,” Yixing whispers teasingly. “Go to sleep, baby. We’ll celebrate the new year together in the morning, okay?”

Chanyeol smiles, big and bright, and cups Yixing’s jaw. He brings him down and presses a lingering kiss to his plush lips. “Okay. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Yixing smiles, pulling away and leaning back into the couch. He watches the rise and fall of Chanyeol’s chest as he sleeps and, when the time comes, he counts down with the reporters on the TV. 

“Five, four, three, two, one. Happy new year!”

Yixing leans down and kisses Chanyeol’s cheek, right where his dimple would usually appear. 

“Happy new year, baby,” he whispers. “2018 is our year. I just know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year, friends! let's make 2018 suck less than 2017 lol. i'm wishing you health and happiness!
> 
> be my friend on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/fraisekji)


	7. we've got chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 822  
> high school!au
> 
> "yixing always makes chanyeol feel better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sdsjdhsfhdjfs IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE WRITTEN CHANXING  
> the reason for that is that, to keep it short, i am chanyeol. he is me, i am him, we are One.  
> this is lowkey cheesy and short and half assed but either way, i hope you enjoy!

Chanyeol frowns at his textbook for the 80th time since he started studying two hours ago. He’s got a chemistry test tomorrow and he doesn’t know anything. He needs at least a C on this test to maintain his B average and exempt his final at the end of the semester. He’s _fucked_. 

“Chanyeol! Yixing is here, I’m sending him up,” his mother yells from downstairs. For good measure, she adds, “And the door stays open! You both need to study!” Chanyeol’s cheeks turn red and he yells back an affronted “Mom!”

Chanyeol hears Yixing’s light footsteps running up the stairs. He turns in his desk chair when a panting Yixing opens the door and flops on his back onto Chanyeol’s bed.

“Do you know what’s going on?” Chanyeol asks even though he sadly already knows the answer. Yixing stares at him for about three seconds before letting out a loud laugh. 

“Nope,” he says, shaking his head and making his hair fan out on the unmade bed sheets. “I have no fucking clue what’s going on in that class. You know I knock out the second Ms. Ngo opens her mouth.”

Chanyeol leans his head onto the back of his chair and lets out a groan that turns into a whine. “I actually pay attention in her class and I don’t even know what this shit is. I’ve been reading the textbook for two whole hours and I still don’t get it.”

Yixing makes a noise in the back of his throat and Chanyeol lifts his head. Yixing is holding his arms out and lightly pats the space next to him on the bed. Chanyeol, with a small sigh, climbs into the bed and rests his head on Yixing’s chest, closing his eyes and focusing on his boyfriend’s breathing. 

“I need to pass this test,” he mumbles, feeling Yixing’s arms tighten around him slightly. “I cannot afford to fail. I need my GPA to go up this year, or else I can’t apply to the colleges I want to and I’ll be a failure to my family and to myself. There’s so much pressure on me already and this is just high school. If I can’t handle this, how can I handle college? Fuck.”

Yixing stays quiet, hand moving up and down on Chanyeol’s back, and lets him rant. When he feels something wet on his shirt, he gently moves Chanyeol so they’re laying on their sides, facing each other. He wipes away a tear (and a tiny bit of snot) with his thumb and makes sure Chanyeol’s looking him in the eyes.

“Baby,” he starts off softly. Chanyeol sniffles and pouts. “You work hard and you care so much about everything. It’s one of the things I love about you, but it’s also one of your downfalls. You are worrying way too much, Chanyeol.”

“You say that, but I don’t feel like I worry enough,” Chanyeol grumbles and tries to bury his face in the pillow, but Yixing is firm, holding his face in his hands so he doesn’t look away.

“You do worry too much. You are so smart, you have great grades, a great GPA, a great rank, and you’re gonna be the best lawyer out there. So what if you don’t have an A in chemistry? _Fuck science_ ,” Yixing emphasizes the last sentence, making Chanyeol laugh softly, his tear tracks drying up on his cheeks. 

“My point is, love,” Yixing says, cleaning Chanyeol’s face gently with the hem of his shirt. “You can do this. I can stay here for as long as you want and I’ll help you study. And if you feel like crying again, then go ahead. You’ll feel better after. Don’t you feel better now?”

Chanyeol sniffles and nods, leaning forward to kiss Yixing’s cheek. “Yeah. You always make me feel better.” Yixing grins and presses a chaste kiss to Chanyeol’s lips. 

“Alright,” he says while sitting up, pulling Chanyeol up with him. “Let’s kick chemistry’s ass.”

They study for another three hours, the sun bleeding orange and pink through the open blinds. When Chanyeol’s mom brings up snacks for them while they study, she gives Yixing’s shoulder a gentle squeeze with a wide, toothy smile. _Thank you_ , she's saying. Yixing just smiles back and shrugs. _I love him, so I don’t mind._

And when Chanyeol starts falling asleep in the middle of reciting his vocabulary, Yixing decides that this is their stopping point and he begins to leave, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. “Sleep, baby. We can review in the morning.”

Chanyeol pulls him down by the neck and presses a kiss full on Yixing’s mouth. It’s sweet and slow and it makes Yixing’s toes curl in his ratty sneakers. “Love you,” he whispers. Chanyeol grins sleepily and presses a kiss to Yixing’s cheek, his own way of saying ‘I love you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, as you can see, i have am going through academic burnout, much like our dear chanyeol. replace chemistry with physics, subtract the supportive boyfriend, and multiply the crying and BAM you get me :')
> 
> i changed my username on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fresabbh) since i last posted here, but come be my friend!


	8. by land and by sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 792  
> merpeople au
> 
> "yixing has a tail. chanyeol does not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my little blurb for mermay~
> 
> enjoy!

Chanyeol hums a small tune as Yixing cards his webbed fingers through his hair. They’re lounging in Chanyeol’s small row boat a long ways from the shore, and Yixing’s tail is slung over the side, the tip slightly immersed in the water. Occasionally, he twirls his fingers and the water rocks the boat, turning it in circles. It’s peaceful.

“You need to go back soon,” Yixing says softly, watching as Chanyeol shakes his head and buries his face further into his neck. “Come on, dear. Moonrise will happen soon and your sister will worry.”

“She knows I’m here with you and she trusts you. She won’t worry,” Chanyeol murmurs, gliding the pads of his fingers over the scales spotting Yixing’s torso. “Besides, I’m a grown man, what can she do but scold me?”

Yixing, clearly not happy with his response, splashes a large amount of water over his head. He purses his lips as Chanyeol sputters, spitting out a mouthful of salt water. “Don’t make me push you out of this boat.” Chanyeol pouts and mutters a small “sorry” before laying back down, this time staring at the orange and pink sky. He sighs.

“I wish I was a merperson,” his eyes drift to Yixing’s tail. The iridescent white and blue scales reflect the setting sun and Chanyeol purses his lips, a dimple jumping into his cheek. “Human society is so fucked. Living in the ocean, being free to swim around when I want,” he smiles at his lover, “being with you. It sounds like a dream.”

Yixing gently strokes Chanyeol’s cheek, thumb dipping into the dimple. He presses a kiss to the human’s nose. After a moment, he says, “You know I’ve been talking with my uncle.”

Chanyeol rests his head on Yixing’s shoulder and hums for him to continue. “He… he’s a witch. He says that the Queen has approached him. Apparently, the crown prince has fallen in love.”

“That’s nice,” Chanyeol says, squeezing Yixing’s hand between both of his own. “Falling in love is a beautiful thing.”

“His love is a fisherwoman from your town,” Yixing says and watches as Chanyeol sits up quickly in shock. “Her name is Lina.” Chanyeol’s jaw drops. “You know her?”

“We went to the same church,” Chanyeol says, still in a slight state of shock. “She was my prayer buddy. We stopped talking after high school, but she still says hi to me after all these years when I see her around town. I can’t believe she and I are in the same predicament.” His eyes widen slightly. “Wait. The crown prince is in love with her? What’s going to happen?”

“That’s where my uncle comes in,” Yixing says, chewing slightly on his bottom lip. He’s nervous. “The Queen wants him to be happy and her daughter wishes to be the next Queen anyways, so she’s asked if he can turn her son human.”

“Your uncle can do that?” Chanyeol exclaims in wonder. “That’s so cool!”

Yixing laughs and pats Chanyeol’s cheeks. “Yes, but…”

“But what?” Chanyeol tilts his head in confusion. “Can something go wrong?”

“No, my uncle has done this before. It’s quite common actually. He just needs a human to be a merperson in the prince’s place,” Yixing says in one rushing breath. Chanyeol freezes. “It’s like an exchange. A life on land for a life underwater. I was wondering if… Tomorrow, you could bring your sister and we discuss it together?”

“It being…?” Chanyeol says in a small, hopeful voice.

“It being… you becoming a merperson,” Yixing beams, the bright orange sun casting a warm glow on his face. “You becoming a merperson and living with me. If you’ll have me, of course.”

Chanyeol is quiet for a moment before he launches himself at Yixing, pressing kisses all over his face and on the top of his head. At one point, he leans so far onto Yixing that the force of it causes the boat to flip over. Yixing laughs as Chanyeol puffs out his cheeks to hold his breath and swim up to the surface. 

“I get to be a merperson!” he yells as soon as Yixing breaks the surface and he wraps his legs around Yixing’s waist. His arms encircle his neck and Yixing smiles as Chanyeol stares at him giddly. “I get to be with you!”

“We still have to talk to your sister about this,” Yixing says, pushing some of Chanyeol’s wet hair from his face. “But, yes. We get to be together. Here. Forever.”

Chanyeol leans in and Yixing meets him halfway, kissing each other languidly like they have all the time in the world. When they pull apart, Chanyeol presses another chaste kiss to Yixing’s bottom lip.

“Well, my love, here and forever with you sounds amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know mermay is for artists but i was super inspired by all the mermay art i saw this past month and decided to write this little thing. i hope u all liked it hehe
> 
> i finish school next week and i have a two and a half month long break before its my last year of high school woo!! hopefully ill be able to churn out a long fic or smth during that time span lol pls look forward to it~~~
> 
> be my friend on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fresabbh)!


	9. we had biology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1k  
> high school!au  
> prequel to "we've got chemistry" !!
> 
> "chanyeol thinks he's gay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a super shitty prequel and it's not even a prequel it's just chanyeol bein a homo and hardly any yixing I'm Sorry
> 
> pls enjoy it tho lmao i hope it's okay

Chanyeol is twelve when he thinks he might like boys. 

There’s an older boy who works in the library a few blocks away from his house that Chanyeol thinks has the most beautiful smile. He’s always kind, recommending books based on Chanyeol’s previous check-outs. He asks how Chanyeol’s week was and he listens attentively, like he’s genuinely curious as to what the answer was. He didn’t laugh or smirk at Chanyeol’s name when reading his library card. Instead, he smiled and asked Chanyeol how to pronounce it. 

“This area isn’t very… diverse ethnically or racially,” the boy had said, a smile pulling at his lips. The lights of the library lobby had highlighted his deep brown skin and Chanyeol wanted so badly to kiss his cheek. “So I know how you feel, having people pronounce your name wrong.”

“Thank you…” Chanyeol said, tips of his ears turning bright red. “Nobody really gets it, I guess.”

“Don’t sweat it, kid,” the boy grinned and handed him his books with a wink and Chanyeol nearly _melted_.

So Chanyeol thought he might like boys.

He doesn’t _know_ that he likes boys until he’s fourteen.

Minseok Kim is a junior at Chanyeol’s high school, two years above Chanyeol himself. He’s athletic, smart, handsome, popular, and most importantly, he is gay.

Chanyeol meets Minseok in their speech class, one of the few classes where the grade levels mixed, and they’re assigned to sit next to each other in class. Their teacher, a bright twenty something year old woman, forces the class to introduce themselves to the person next to them. Chanyeol curses under his breath, but Minseok turns to him with a bright, gummy smile.

“Hi! I’m Minseok,” he says, pronouncing his name differently than the correct way. Chanyeol knew it was to make things easier for people who can’t pronounce it. He does the same thing with his name too. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m Chanyeol,” he stammered, sticking his hand out for a handshake and praying his palms weren’t sweating too much. “I’m Korean, too. By the way. So. If you want. I can say your name correctly.”

Minseok’s eyebrows raise in surprise before a grin blooms on his face. “You can call me hyung!” he replies in flawless Korean. Chanyeol’s face has never felt so warm.

Even after getting over his initial crush on Minseok and becoming his friend, Chanyeol can’t help but think more and more about boys. He thinks about what it’d be like to hold hands with the loud, funny boy in his world history class or how it’d feel to be held by the football player in his sign language class. He thinks about the boy at his church and how smooth the column of his neck might feel beneath his lips.

This goes on for a year before he decides to ask Minseok about it. Minseok doesn’t look up from his phone and simply shrugs.

“Sounds to me like you’re attracted to boys. It’s as simple as that.” Chanyeol shakes his head and leans further back into his pillows. “But, like, at the same time, I don’t know. How do I know it’s not just in my head?”

Minseok looks exasperated. “Are you kidding me? You just said you used to want to kiss the dimples of the kid from your biology class last year. That’s gay as fuck.”

Chanyeol pouts. “But still.”

Minseok groans and tosses his phone on the other end of the bed, grabbing Chanyeol’s face with two hands and forcing Chanyeol to look at him. 

“Park Chanyeol,” he says in low Korean. “Look hyung in the face and tell me the truth: if I kissed you right now, what would you do?”

Chanyeol whimpers and feels his face heat up. Minseok raises an eyebrow and lets go, retrieving his phone and leaning back on the pillows. “There’s your answer,” he says in sing songy English and scrolls through his Instagram.

A year later finds Minseok graduating and Chanyeol telling his friends his biggest secret, which turns out to not be that big after all. They all just shrug and tell him that he’s still Chanyeol, no matter who he likes or who he doesn’t.

His first boyfriend’s name is Jacob. He’s sixteen, the same age as Chanyeol, plays soccer, and has a car. He takes Chanyeol out to dinner on Wednesdays and loves to kiss just below Chanyeol’s ears. He made Chanyeol a leather bracelet for his seventeenth birthday and even baked him a small cake. But, when Chanyeol said he might love him, Jacob had frowned and said it was better to be single. They lasted two months.

His second boyfriend’s name is Antonio, Tony for short, and he’s not exactly Chanyeol’s type. Short, flirty, painfully handsome. He likes to flutter his long, dark eyelashes up at Chanyeol just to see him flush and he kisses him for almost a minute before a teacher tells them to get to class. He’s snarky when he doesn’t get his way and likes to argue just for the sake of arguing. Chanyeol liked him plenty, but just wasn’t comfortable enough. They lasted almost four months.

The tailend of junior year, just a month after Tony and Chanyeol’s breakup, is when Chanyeol meets Yixing.

“Hey, man, sorry to bother you,” Chanyeol hears next to him. He turns to see a boy jogging just slightly behind him, struggling to keep up with Chanyeol’s fast pace. “But I was wondering what kind of guitar you have?” He gestures to the guitar case Chanyeol has slung over his shoulder. “I don’t know if this is weird or anything, I just really like music.” 

“No! It’s not weird at all,” Chanyeol smiles and glances around. “I’ll show you, if we can get to my car first. I kinda don’t want to open my case in the middle of the student parking lot.”

The boys laughs, dimples pressing into his cheeks. _Cute_. “Yeah, these kids don’t know how to drive. Some day, they’re gonna hit someone.”

When they get to Chanyeol’s car, Chanyeol pops the trunk and sets the guitar case inside, opening it up and showing the boy his prized guitar. “Holy shit,” the boy gasps. “An acoustic Gretsch Falcon? My grandpa had the electric one. Worked for, like, three years to save up for it. I’ve always thought they were the coolest things.”

“Four months of working extra shifts at ComicVille. It was so fucking worth it. This thing is insane. I felt like I died and went to heaven when I first played it,” Chanyeol smiles proudly. He turns to the boy. “You know, I never caught your name.”

“I never threw it,” the boy laughs, sticking a hand out. “Yixing Zhang. I think we had biology together freshman year.”

Chanyeol smiles shyly and shakes Yixing’s hand. He knew he remembered those dimples. “Chanyeol Park. And yeah, I think we did.” He looks between the guitar and Yixing, smile growing impossibly wide. “So you like music?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello uve made it to the end congrats
> 
> i was on vacation a while ago and now im BACK and immmm gonna apply for college in a month and its my last year of high school and that means almost no time for writing deep sigh hopefully ill be able to squeeze more fics out before summer is over
> 
> be my friend on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/fresabbh)


	10. skin to skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1500
> 
> "chanyeol and yixing go on a first date. yixing helps chanyeol be a little less insecure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a little personal. please enjoy!

Chanyeol glances down once more at his hands in his lap. He drags a thumb over his dry, red knuckles and bites his lips. They hurt and they’re ugly. He just sighs and looks around at the cafe again.

After a few minutes of people watching, Yixing walks in. He glances around until he sees Chanyeol sitting in the corner. A beautiful smile blooms on his face and Chanyeol internally squeals. He’s gorgeous.

“I hope you weren’t waiting long,” Yixing says when he approaches the table. He takes off his coat and scarf and drapes over the back of the chair. “Can I get you something to drink? Something to eat?”

“No, I wasn’t waiting long,” Chanyeol lies. He’s been here for twenty minutes, showing up early for the date in case he napped right through their meeting time. He’s sure the baristas thought he was going to be stood up. “Maybe just some tea for right now. Surprise me.”

The grin he gets from Yixing is enough to make his worries diminish ever so slightly. As he watches him walk to the register, he fiddles with his phone, hands still in his lap. He doesn’t want Yixing to see his hands.

When Yixing comes back to the table, two cups in his hands, Chanyeol pulls the sleeves of his sweater over his knuckles and takes the cup offered to him. He takes a small sips and hums in surprise. 

“Hibiscus,” he says, lips pulling into a smile. “This is my favorite kind of tea.” 

Yixing laughs and pours a sugar packet into his own cup, stirring the black coffee that’s in it. “It’s my grandmother’s favorite tea. When I saw it on the menu, I didn’t really think before I ordered it. I’m glad you like it.”

They sit and chat about everything under the sun. They talk about music, dogs, cats, their mutual friend Zitao (who actually introduced them), and mothers who always send them home with too many containers of food. Chanyeol is absolutely taken with Yixing and he has a feeling Yixing is taken with him as well.

“Can I ask you something?” Yixing asks, taking a sip of his second coffee. This time there’s cream in it and they’re sharing a plate of cheesecake. Chanyeol hums as he picks at the strawberries on top carefully with his fork.

“Why do you keep covering your hands?” Yixing asks. His tone is curious and not accusing, but it still makes Chanyeol stop and slowly retreat his hands into his lap.

“I, um,” he stares at the table and pulls his sweater over his knuckles even more. He jolts when he feels a hand on his cheek, barely touching but still there. 

“I didn’t mean to be rude,” Yixing says softly. His eyes are kind, a little concerned, but not judging. “I just. I’m curious.”

Chanyeol nods, ears turning red when Yixing’s thumb brushes the apple of his cheek. Slowly, he lets his sweater pull back up to his wrists and he spreads his fingers out. He places his hands flat on the table.

“I have eczema,” he says quietly. He glances around the room to make sure no one is listening to them. He doesn’t meet Yixing’s eyes just yet. “It’s something I’ve had since I was little. Dry, red, itchy skin. It’s mainly on my hands and the insides of my elbows, but when I was a kid, it was on my knees and neck too. It always flares up when the weather turns. So like, the beginning of summer or winter.”

He flexes his fingers, watching the red skin stretch over his knuckles and the backs of his palms. The stinging doesn’t subside. He chances a glance up at Yixing and finds that Yixing is looking at him. Not his hands, but at him, and his eyes are still gentle and unjudging. Chanyeol feels a knot untangle in his stomach.

“Does it hurt?” he asks carefully. His hands stay wrapped around his coffee cup, but one of his nails starts to tap on the side of it. 

“Yes,” Chanyeol says, rubbing a thumb over a particularly rough patch. “Especially in the mornings. I scratch them in my sleep. My mom said when I was a toddler, she used to hold my hands when I slept so I wouldn’t scratch my skin. More times than not, she would fall asleep half on the floor and half on my bed.” He purses his lips. “I’ve tried sleeping with cotton gloves or something but nothing works.”

“I think I had a cousin once who had psoriasis. His mother was always lathering him in some medicated lotion and his hands made my toys smell weird,” Yixing says, and it pulls a small laugh from Chanyeol.

“I have medicated ointment, but I always forget to put it on,” he bites his lip and takes a small sip of his tea. “Whenever I remember, I’m already in bed or halfway to work. It can get better, if I put it on, but I just… never remember. And it doesn’t make sense why I’m so insecure about it because I can make it better. My hands are ugly and I have the power to fix it, but I just,” he shrugs and looks down. “don’t.”

He looks back at Yixing’s hands. They’re beautiful. Long pale fingers and smooth, soft looking skin. Chanyeol looks back at his hands and frowns. 

He startles when Yixing grabs his hands. He cradles them like they’re delicate and traces his thumbs over the cracked skin. It doesn’t feel like when Chanyeol does it. Doesn’t feel angry and frustrated. It feels soft and… Nice. It feels nice. 

“I don’t think your hands are ugly,” Yixing says, smiling at Chanyeol. Chanyeol snorts and shakes his head, but Yixing is persistent and squeezes his hands slightly. “I don’t! They aren’t beautiful, but they’re unique. Your eczema doesn’t make up your hands. Your palms are wide and your fingers are long and I like the callouses from your guitar. Your hands are big, bigger than mine.” He moves their hands so they’re comparing. The tips of Chanyeol’s fingers reach slightly over Yixing’s and his palm is wider. “I like that.

“And if you’re really insecure and want to fix this, I can help,” Yixing grins. Chanyeol tilts his head slightly and mutters a small, “How?”

“I’ll text you in the morning and at night to remind you,” Yixing shrugs, taking both of Chanyeol’s hands in his once more. “You say you don’t remember until you’re in bed or already on the way to work? I’ll text you at night to put on your ointment and then you can put it with your things and put it on again at work the next day.”

“You’d do that?” Chanyeol asks, eyes wide and a small hesitance in his voice. “My own friends wouldn’t do that. One of them even told me I looked like I had a flesh eating disease.” Yixing’s face darkens momentarily. 

“You have shit friends,” he mutters, rubbing his thumbs over Chanyeol’s knuckles. Chanyeol _really_ likes that. “Of course I’d do this. I want you to lose this insecurity and be happier. And this way, I have an excuse to talk to you.”

Yixing winks at him and Chanyeol feels his cheeks burn. They both share a smile and Chanyeol nods. “Okay,” he says. “Mission Fix Chanyeol’s Eczema is a go.”

They chat for another hour before they decide it’s time to leave. Yixing offers Chanyeol a ride home, but Chanyeol declines, preferring to ride the bus back home. They part with a smile and Yixing squeezes Chanyeol’s hand briefly before walking to his car.

When Chanyeol gets home, it’s around 7pm. He taking a long, warm shower (even though it’s not good for his skin, but he deserves it) and climbs into bed. He reaches on his bedside table and grabs his ointment, lathering a generous amount on his hands and elbows. He messes with his phone, scrolling through Instagram and playing a new game on his phone. 

At 8:30, Yixing texts him.

**did u put on ur lotion?**

Chanyeol smiles and flails slightly, the covers rustling with the movement. Yixing actually messaged him. He’s perfect. 

He holds out a hand, still greasy from the ointment, and snaps a picture. He sends it to Yixing.

**[photo]**  
yessss i did :D  
are u proud of me hehe 

He stares as the bubbles in the bottom left corner appear and absentmindedly rubs at a rough patch of skin.

**very proud of u :)  
sleep well! i’ll message u again in the morning**

Chanyeol sends back a ‘good night!’ and locks his phone. His cheeks hurt a little from smiling so hard and he looks at his hands. The stinging has subsided and the itchiness has gone away. His fingers are glistening slightly from the ointment and they aren’t as red. For once, he looks at his hands and doesn’t feel disgusted or ashamed.

He looks at his hands and thinks about what Yixing said. They aren’t ugly. They’re his hands and as much as they frustrate him, he wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ever since i was around two years old, ive had eczema. it flares up a lot during the change of the seasons. i wake up to red, dry, stinging hands in the morning and nearly cry at how much it hurts. and its been like this for a long time. chanyeols mom holding his hands while he slept? my mom did that. chanyeols friend telling him that his hands looking like he had a flesh eating disease? my (really close) friend told me that once and i went home and cried about it. chanyeol rubbing his hands in frustration? i do that a lot. chanyeol forgetting to put on his ointment? i forget almost every day. 
> 
> but chanyeol and i both learned that our hands arent ugly. theyre ours and thats what makes them special. 
> 
> thank u for reading our story!
> 
> ps: if u see someone with skin like mine and chanyeols, dont stare. dont make faces. it makes us sad. and sad chanyeol is not something nice to think abt.
> 
> be my friend on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/fresabbh)


End file.
